Those Were The Days
by petalsarefallingxoxo
Summary: It's a MikanXNatsume one-shot. 'Nuff said. “I don’t like you, baka,” “I like you too Natsume.” Omg! Drama! And what's this about a marriage? Are they okay with it? RxR! You'll def. be satisfied!


**Those Were The Days**

**By Petalsarefallingxoxo**

**xXx**

**Dedicated to IloveNekos who is my sister for life! Enjoy everyone!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Mikan was trudging slowly along a bridge as the autumn wind tousled her hair in the chilly breeze. Her wide hazel eyes were trained on the ground; they didn't hold their usual excited sparkle. She had on a white tight long sleeve shirt with a navy puffy vest over it with her hands in her vest pockets. Her dark wash denim jeans clung to her thighs perfectly as it flared around her black and blue DC shoes.

Golden, red, green, and bright orange leaves danced around her as she continued to walk along the path on the bridge. How long as it been on the exact spot? I don't know.. Maybe two or three years ago?

Mikan halted suddenly as she turned to gaze up at the grayish blue sky. A small depressed smile started to form as she remembered the days when she was with her lover, Natsume back when she was about 15-19.

_I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended too soon _

Mikan was running to her favorite spot after the Sakura tree, the bridge in Central Town when school finally let out. She always went there when she was totally jazzed around something.

She had a playful sparkle dancing in her wide hazel eyes as her light honey brown locks flew behind her as her footsteps echoed upon the grey pavement. She skidded to a halt when she reached the view of the crystal like lake and gazed lovingly down at it.

"Guess what Lake-San?" she asked excitedly as she bounced lightly on the soles of her feet as she chuckled a bit.

"I got the leading part for Romeo and Juliet! It such a beautiful love story, don't you think? Oh, it's a shame that Natsume- that perverted panties looker got Romeo. I don't think his fan girls are happy about me being Juliet. I mean, just before I came here, a mob of them came and attacked me!" Mikan exclaimed with pure emotion behind her words.

She looked down at the pristine water of the lake as she murmured, "So I took a shower and changed and put on concealer to hide the cuts and bruises. I really don't want trouble to brew because of me."

Mikan leaned down against the chilly railing of the bridge as her honey golden locks twisted in the wind as leaves passed by her.

"I see you like to spend time here also," a low baritone voice spoke to her. Mikan turned around, startled by another person's presence. She turned face to chest to her long-time partner, Natsume. He certainly grew, he was about a head and a quarter taller than Mikan.

He had spiky raven black hair that glinted reddish in the rays of the sunlight. His tantalizing crimson eyes showed a bemused look as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his black baggy jeans.

_You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed _

As usual, the flame caster was by himself. He always did prefer solitude than being around a crowd of people even if they were his best friends. He gazed at Mikan intently as he asked, "Looks like it's going to rain, so why are you here baka? You could catch a cold."

Deep in his heart, he always had a soft spot for Mikan, who grew on him. Yeah he wasn't going to lie, she was annoying at first, but she was the one who changed the way he thought and his attitude believe it or not.

He was mildly surprised when he found Mikan here by herself since she was more of a people person. Meaning, she was always busy hanging out with people than being by herself.

He watched with an amused smirked as Mikan turned her gaze up at the sky. Knowing her, she'd come up with a comeback even though it's usually an innocent question or two or not a very good offense reply.

"Why do you care? So what if it rains?" Mikan replied with her rhetorical questions as she shrugged her narrow shoulders.

_In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes _

After Mikan responded, she pondered on how Natsume was there with her. She always found it odd that Natsume could always manage to stumble to her when she was having her alone time. People usually can't find her, but how did he always mange? Like the time when she got lost in the Northern Woods and who saved her?

Natsume obviously.

"Well obviously I care stupid," Natsume scoffed as if it was a reasonable answer.

Mikan turned to face him a bit surprise at his outburst, "Excuse me? Since when did the _(sarcasm) _Great Natsume Hyuuga worry about lowly little Mikan Sakura?"

Natsume blushed, unknown to Mikan at the time as he covered it up, "When I said I. I meant me, Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Surmire, Mochu, Yuu, and Koko."

Mikan nodded her head, making her honey golden curls bounce a bit as she replied, "Yeah… Sure… Natsume was that a confession?"

Natsume glared at her with his piercing crimson eyes as he muttered, "Hn."

Mikan thought of the 'hn' as a yes, so she replied, "I like you too Natsume."

She instinctively walked past Natsume, to leave. Her face was a pretty rose color as Natsume reached out his hand and made Mikan face him.

"I don't like you, baka," Natsume looked at her intently with passion filling his usual emotionless eyes which was rather unusual.

He bent down his head as a finger tilted Mikan's head towards him. His scorching hot lips pressed down against Mikan's warm lips. Natsume absently brushed her silky hair with his left hand as he used his right hand brought her head closer to him from behind her head. Mikan instinctively wrapped her arms against Natsume's neck as he started to nibble on her bottom lip.

It took her by surprise, so she parted her lips slightly as Natsume's tongue slithered into her un-expecting mouth. He tasted of strawberries meanwhile, Mikan tasted of a flavor that reminded her of milk chocolate, but only better. Their tongues explored each other's mouths as they battled for domination which Natsume got after he sucked on her tongue that only she knew was a sin.

"I. Love. You. Polka. Dots," Natsume said slowly as his crimson eyes bore into Mikan's wide hazel eyes and only then did she know the depth of his feelings.

_The moment I saw you cry  
_

_The moment that I saw you cry_

Natsume watched Mikan's reactions after their kiss. He enjoyed it very much, although he'd never admit it.

After his mind was more focused, he watched as tears trickled down Mikan's pink cheeks. The tip of her nose started to turn a reddish-pink as she started to sniff.

"I love you too Natsume," she sniffed as he knew that her words were genuine.

He showed her a rare small smile of his, before gently pushing her against the railing and kissing her lips gently and trailed kisses along her jaw line and neck. The low moaning that came from Mikan's lips were musical notes to Natsume's ears as he started to nibble on the skin of her neck and left a hickey.

_It was late in September  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
You were always the cold one  
__But I was never that sure _

They came back to the bus stop holding hands. Their gang: Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Surmire, Mochu, Yuu, Koko, and Ruka, looked extremely happy since now their friends weren't single anymore. Hotaru took pictures of them as Natsume tried to burn the camera which was fireproof.

Natsume gritted his teeth as he muttered, "Tch."

Koko burst out laughing as he exclaimed, "Even though you got the kindest and sweetest girl after my Anna, you're still cold and emotionless."

Everyone laughed along with Koko as Mikan blocked out Natsume's Alice to prevent him from killing Koko.

_You were all by yourself  
Staring at a dark gray sky  
I was changed _

A few years later, Mikan was walking by the Sakura tree as she looked up. She knew that Natsume usually hung up there.

She spotted him leaning against the base of the tree with his arms behind his head, acting like a pillow on the lowest branch of the tree.

Mikan saw him staring up at the sky instead of the manga book that was perched on his lap. He looked so bummed out so Mikan murmured, "Hey Natsume."

"Hn," he looked at Mikan who was climbing up to the branch he was lounging on. As soon as she reached the branch, Natsume leaned over and pulled her onto his lap as she snuggled into his muscular chest. She inhaled his scent that smelled vaguely like Hollister.

"What are you doing up here?" Mikan asked with curiosity written all over her face. Her wide hazel eyes rimmed with dark long lashes gazed up at her boyfriend.

"Thinking," Natsume spoke plainly.

"About what?"

_In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry _

Natsume looked back at her as he spoke, "I'm dying, Mikan."

He grabbed her slender hand and placed where his heart was, under the shirt and jacket he was wearing. He gave her a look that said,_ 'Can't you feel it too?'_

Mikan looked at him with a shocked face as she said, "Oh.."

The two sat in silence for a while in their little private place where no one would find them. Mikan was crying and hyperventilating as Natsume brushed away the tears that fell down her cheeks. They both knew that Natsume would end up in this situation, he had the fourth Alice type so it was only a matter of time.

But why so soon?

_I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, all right... _

'_Why so soon? Why can't I save him and make the situation alright?'_ Mikan thought to herself miserably.

Natsume suddenly hugged her from behind as he pleaded, "Please don't cry Mikan, please."

Mikan tried to smile, but she failed which caused her more tears than she bargained for.

"I'm sorry Natsume. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, I can't. I really can't. I'm sorry," Mikan said as she sniffed.

Natsume gritted his teeth as he thought, _'Why does she have to cry? Why can't I stop it? I'm supposed to be the man of this relationship, so why can't I wipe everything away for her so she doesn't have to deal with things like these?'_

_I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon...  
In places no one would find... _

"Marry me Mikan," Natsume asked after a while of watching his favorite brunette cry from the news he had told her. It literally broke his heart in two.

"W-What?" Mikan was a bit taken aback. Weren't they too young? Well 18 was a good age, but still a tad too young.

"Marry me. That's my only wish before my death," Natsume told her in a quiet and husky tone.

"Don't say that!" Mikan wailed as she hit him half-heartedly against his chest. Even though she knew it was truth, Natsume shouldn't give in that easily.

"Just marry me," Natsume repeated with a little hint of impatience in his tone.

"Okay," Mikan answered decidedly as the two of them hugged and their lips locked together into a passionate kiss.

_In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes _

Mikan was taking her time walking down the aisle with Narumi linked at her right side, taking place of her dad. She was wearing a beautiful strapless white dress that clung to her cleavage and flat stomach and flowed out after it passed her hips. Silver sequins designed the top of her dress and where her hip was.

Her long golden honey hair was curly and twisted at the top of her head and it tumbled past her shoulders and a veil covered her face. Behind the veil, was her smiling face.

She had her wide hazel eyes trained on the man wearing a black suit with a silver vest and his usual messy raven hair that was tousled up to make him look even more handsome. The tux he was wearing accented his toned muscular arms. His piercing crimson eyes were admiring the beauty in front of him and for once, he felt true bliss.

In front of her, was her Maid of Honor, Hotaru who was wearing an off the shoulder silk purple dress that was knee length. Hotaru's hair framed her ice pale face beautifully. She had long dangly silver earrings and a silver scarf as a headband for her head. Waiting at the alter were her other beautiful and enchanting bridesmaids, Anna, Nonoko, and Surmire who were practically glowing in their own different way.

**xXx**

"Natsume, will you take Mikan to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" the elderly priest addressed to Natsume.

"I will," Natsume replied as his voice was mustered with thick emotion.

"And you Mikan, will you take Natsume to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked Mikan after Natsume's reply satisfied his answer.

"I will," Mikan choked back on her tears.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife for today, tomorrow, and forever! Natsume you may kiss the bride," the priest said at last.

Natsume smirked as his index finger gently brought Mikan's face closer to his as he tilted his head to the right side and leaned down. Their lips met as they both parted their lips in complete synch, their tongues felt each other's mouth once more, before Natsume started to cough out blood and bent down on both knees.

_The moment I saw you cry _

"Natsume!" Mikan's soft soprano toned voiced yelled in a way so that the whole church could hear. She moved quickly to his side as she moved his head to her lap and began to stroke through his hair.

"Mikan…" Natsume rasped out weakly with his eyes half closed, hiding part of his beautiful crimson eyes.

"Yes?" Mikan asked with pristine and crystal like tears in her eyes and flowed down her cheeks, making her look like a dazzling depressed angel.

"I love you, please don't cry, it really doesn't suit you. Stay strong and happy for me. Live for me and our child, promise?" Natsume asked as he more blood spurted from his mouth.

"I-I-I promise," Mikan wept as she felt Natsume's lithe body weakening in her arms, "I love you too."

Everyone else in the church was shocked to hear that Mikan had an unborn child in her body. Shaking away the shock, people called the ambulance and rushed up to the alter where the couple was kneeling/laying.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mikan smiled sadly as she remembered her past with Natsume.

"I love you, Natsume," she called out to the open area where no one was with her. She could've sworn that she heard him say_ 'I love you too.'_

Her smile broadened into a grin as she thought to herself,_ 'I'll definitely live my life for you and our child, Natsume. He even looks like you with his raven black locks of hair and independent attitude. I just wish you were here to help me take care of our little son. I miss you Natsume and you'll always be in my heart forever and always.'_

She turned and left the place where she and her husband had first confessed their feelings that they harbored for each other. For the first time since their wedding, her soul was soaring with enlightenment.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Ending Notes- So? What did you think? Was it sad? Huh? Did you cry or feel like crying? I know I did.**

**Review please because this is my first sad kind of story and first Song-Fic! I want to know if it was any good!**

**Oh yeah. The song used was Cry by Mandy Moore. It's a really awesome song so you should listen to it. Back in Jan. when my best friend and her boyfriend went out, this was their song. This story is a little like Walk to Remember, so I hope you enjoyed it!**

**So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
